Kurt don't be late
by zam.dw
Summary: Blaine espera con ansias ver el numero navideño del club glee (en el que claro, estará Kurt) Kurt esta emocionado por presentar a Blaine el numero navideño. Pero ¿ Y si llega tarde? Probablemente Blaine aun quiera verlo...en privado *pesimosummarycof* M para el 2 cap.


_**Hey, em ...*cofnosabequeponercof* Pues esto em solo tendrá dos capítulos, se me ocurrió por algo que me paso recientemente y ...eso buenooooo, es corto por que soy una persona poco dedicada y no acabo nada mas largo siempre quedan a la mitad XD como los 27495038372 de fanfics que tengo incompletos em ...espero les guste y no se aburran con mi narración que en ocasiones hasta yo considero aburrida. OH! aclaro que en este one-shot Blaine es de Dalton y Kurt de Mckinley pero ya son novios so...no es como en los tiempos de la serie..ahora si...**_

_**(/o\)**_

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Blaine, había salido (sin estar muy de acuerdo) con sus padres el fin de semana antes de la semana de navidad, pero llegaría a tiempo para la presentación navideña de la escuela en la que por supuesto, estaría el club glee .

-¿Hola?-

-Soy yo – contesté algo tímido, porque a pesar de ser novios hace tiempo me seguía pasando, me ponía nervioso

-Oh, ¿Qué pasa, Kurty?-

- Solo….quería asegurarme de que podrías estar aquí para nuestro numero- hable rápido ,como si no quisiera que lo entendiera, el soltó una muy leve risa que me pareció encantadora

-Claro que si, Kurt, no me lo perdería –

-Oh bien, entonces te veré pronto ¿si?...cuídate-

- Claro, estaré ahí, lo prometo-

-Gracias…-

-te amo-

-también te amo-

Colgué y sonreí ampliamente en el momento en que Finn decidió entrar en mi cuarto sin tocar.

-¿Ganaste la lotería o….? – preguntó confundido cual niño pequeño

- No ….Blaine dijo que ira a vernos mañana-

-¡Oh! Rachel también ira a vernos- Ahora el que lo miraba confundido era yo

-Claro, Finn- Me levanté, palmeé su hombro y me dirigí abajo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era el día de la presentación finalmente, estaba emocionado porque nos había costado mucho convencer al director Figgins de que nos dejara presentarnos, pero también nervioso porque nuestras presentaciones nunca habían sido bien recibidas por el resto de la escuela….¡Oh! Pero Blaine estaría ahí así que lo demás quedaba en segundo plano.

Finn se había ido con Rachel una noche atrás ya que Carol y mi padre habían salido de la ciudad (Yo había prometido cubrirlo si el me cubría hoy por la noche que trajera a Blaine y él había aceptado) ,así que lo vería allá.

Me arreglé ,Salí y subí a mi navigator totalmente dispuesto a irme, intente arrancar y ¡Oh sorpresa! Esta no encendía, lo intente un par de veces más en vano, ligeramente molesto o más bien preocupado baje y fui a revisar….la batería estaba descargada, eso podía arreglarlo pero claro, no todo podía ser tan sencillo. La batería estaba descargada por que la banda de transmisión estaba rota, obviamente no podía salir así por que el motor podría sobrecalentarse, revise mi reloj, quedaban 15 minutos para que comenzara ,45 para muestro número, si quería llegar a tiempo para ensayar un par de veces mas no me daría tiempo de cambiar la banda , dejé de pensar en esa idea y llame a un taxi.

Me senté y esperé alrededor de veinte minutos, pueden llamarme impaciente pero mi desesperación por llegar fue tanta que tome mis cosas y salí a la calle a buscar uno yo mismo.

Estuve tratando de encontrar uno alrededor de 15 estresantes minutos en los que hasta contemple la idea de irme corriendo (cosa que deje de lado ya que no quería llegar sudando), hasta que por fin encontré uno. Tenía exactamente 7 minutos para llegar (obviamente ya no podría repasar el numero antes lo cual me ponía extrañamente mal) o me perdería nuestro número.

En el momento en el que el taxista se estaciono le di un billete y baje sin esperar el cambio, entre corriendo tan rápido como pude hasta llegar al auditorio y observe a Blaine en la primera fila y también…como nuestro numero terminaba, me maldije internamente y me dirigí a donde mi novio al tiempo que todos salían del lugar.

-Hey, ¿Estas bien? – Dijo en tono preocupado

-Si, solo….tuve problemas para llegar-

- ¿Por qué no me llamaste?-

-Creí que apenas y podrías llegar así que no creí que ayudara de mucho-

- ¿Y a Finn?- En ese momento me golpee mentalmente por no recordarlo antes

- Claro…no se me ocurrió- dio un ligero suspiro y beso mi mejilla

-Puedes mostrármelo luego ,si quieres-

Sabía que Blaine lo decía de manera totalmente inocente pero muchas ideas habían venido a mi cabeza en ese momento

**Tobecontinued(?)**


End file.
